


it's gonna be electric

by dejakyu (dietsoba)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Flirting, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/pseuds/dejakyu
Summary: It started with a little game they played during award shows, something only meant to keep things a little interesting between acts and speeches. Chanyeol didn't really think much of it until he realized their "game" of secret touches had more levels that he'd though and Jongdae was more than willing to step it up. Since losing wasn't an option, Chanyeol had no choice but to play along.





	it's gonna be electric

**Author's Note:**

> I was peer-pressured into writing this. "Chanchen is such an underrated pair and deserves more love." - my persistent as fuck friends.
> 
> I don't know what else to say because that pretty much sums it up…and it's not like they're wrong. I hope you enjoy this because idk what I was doing
> 
> *I love Electric Kiss with my whole chest.

Chanyeol always thought award shows were as much of a pain as they were interesting. They were entirely tedious and filled with needless drama but it was fun watching the other artists perform and interact with people he hadn’t seen in a while. It also took a little of the edge off of performing itself. He loved the hyped atmosphere and certainly didn’t mind seeing clusters of EXO lightsticks throughout the crowd or listening to the fans cheer whenever they were caught on camera.

Of course, this award season he was having difficulty paying attention to any of that. He could scarcely bring himself to react properly to whatever song he was only barely listening to and it was all Kim Jongdae’s fault. How was he supposed to pay attention to anything with Jongdae’s hand resting like a lead weight on his thigh, rubbing soothing circles into the muscle? What’s worse was the fact that he wasn’t allowed to react. Not that he could in front of this many people.

Jongdae himself wasn’t even looking at Chanyeol, instead he was whispering something to Minseok on his other side. Chanyeol, in turn, tried to occupy himself with whatever Baekhyun was doing out of boredom. He didn’t miss the occasional side glance from Jongdae every time he dug in a little deeper, checking to see if he’d won a reaction. Chanyeol merely stretched out his leg so Jongdae had easier access while he continued making crude shapes out of napkins.

This whole game, if he could even call it that, he’d started with Jongdae at some show a few weeks before. He’d complained about a little muscle tension one day and Jongdae, who had been seated beside him, helpfully massaged his thigh. One loud hitch of breath from Chanyeol when his hand hit just the right spot had Jongdae laughing as Chanyeol went red with embarrassment. Soon enough anyone around them who got the gist of what happened were laughing too. He hid his face in his hands until they all stopped. He was a little surprised when a comforting weight returned to his thigh.

“Wha-” he started. Jongdae merely smiled in response.

The next show they were forced to attend, Chanyeol purposefully sat next to Jongdae. He was going to see if he could…return the favour? Get back at him? Chanyeol wasn’t sure but once the show started he placed his hand tentatively on Jongdae’s thigh. Jongdae smiled but said nothing. He learned Jongdae was infuriatingly good at hiding his reactions but he felt great satisfaction when his kneading got a twist in Jongdae’s expression.

The only time they were caught was when Baekhyun looked down at Jongdae’s hand and hissed, “What are you doing? We’re being filmed by at least 20 people. ”

“You should talk, that video of you and Sehun went viral.” Baekhyun reddened at that.

“I was giving him a massage, you know that.”

“Sure sure, and how do you know I’m not doing the same?” Jongdae mused.

“My knee is sore, we practiced for hours yesterday,” Chanyeol said simply. Jongdae’s hand hadn’t moved from his knee.

Baekhyun clearly realized he was getting nowhere with this and turned back to the stage. “Be careful,” he huffed, glancing once at Jongdae’s hand and then back to the stage.

The lights went down as another rookie group was about to take the stage. Just before they did Chanyeol could have sworn he saw a sly smile creep onto Jongdae’s face. That did not bode well. Almost immediately he stilled completely. The hand that had been resting so innocently on his knee moved smoothly up to his inner thigh. With each inch Chanyeol sat up straighter, shivers running down his back. His breath hitched audibly.

Suddenly the lights were back up as the next group was posing, ready to begin. He stared daggers at Jongdae but he was already staring at the stage. He turned around to make sure no one saw. His heart stopped when he saw Junmyeon giving him a curious expression. Chanyeol gave him a tight smile and was given a bright one in response. He allowed himself to relax; Junmyeon had thankfully seen nothing, or so he hoped. The only thing he had to worry about were the fans, but they were always spinning fantasies anyway.

He turned back to Jongdae’s face was schooled into a neutral expressionon the stage as the younger group began some sort of complex dance. It was interesting to watch, or at least it would be if the hand slowly slid back to its regular spot on his knee. The warmth of his hand was familiar by now but he couldn’t help but focus on the burning sensation of where Jongdae’s hand had slid. It was driving him crazy. What’s worse was there was little he could do in retaliation at the moment.

“What was that?” he hissed.

“Maybe you should pay more attention to the stage.”

“Maybe you should keep your hands to yourself,” he muttered but made no effort to move Jongdae’s hand from where it was.

When it’s finally their turn to perform Jongdae smirked at him as they got up. Once they were out of the public’s eyes Chanyeol reached down and squeezed Jongdae’s ass hard, he knew his hand big enough to make the message clear. When Jongdae turned back he gave him a smug grin, teeth and everything. Jongdae laughed and elbowed him in the chest, his eyes sparkling in a way that grabbed at Chanyeol’s…heart.

They changed into their performance attire. His outfit left little to the imagine as it exposed his entire chest. He’d worked hard for these muscles, he didn’t complain at the opportunity to show them off. He noticed Jongdae watching him with his newly retouched eye makeup. Chanyeol mentally thanked their stylists. He straightened his shoulders and walked over to where Kyungsoo was sitting idly to bother him until they had to go on stage. Any physical harm he received was worth it.

It was bad enough they were doing Love Shot but the glances he kept getting from Jongdae were making it hard to focus. Why was today so much worse? He couldn’t fuck up the raps so he said them a little more furiously, only vaguely aware he was being a little too loud and it was probably fucking with the sound system. Jongdae looked like he was about to laugh. Tempo was a welcome distraction because there was so much less time to breathe.  
__

Finally, finally it was all over. They could undress, get the layers of makeup off, and go home. Home where they could sleep a few hours before being hauled off somewhere else. Still, it was better than nothing.

This was one of the few dressing rooms with a shower and they all wanted to take advantage of it. Being first to shower meant more time to pack up and relax before being hurried away from fans. So, once they were all out of costume there remained one problem to solve: who was going to use the dressing room’s one shower first? The answer to that, like many things when it came to EXO, was to be decided by rock paper scissors

Unfortunately, Chanyeol ended up dead last with Jongdae just before him. Great, he thought, just what I wanted. He wasn’t sure if he meant that in a good way or a bad one. Either way both of them were stuck hanging around until their turn. Neither of them spoke much to each other as the others came and went.

When Baekhyun and Kyungsoo walked into the bathroom together–Baekhyun insisted he needed a proper scrub down Kyungsoo style–only Jongdae and Chanyeol were left in the dressing room pretty much alone together as their stylists finished packing up and their managers were busy elsewhere.

Knowing how thorough Kyungsoo was with his scrub downs, Chanyeol figured they were going to be a while so he dragged a chair behind the curtain that led to the bathroom area and dragged his phone out to scroll through Instagram. He was considering a selfie since he was still wearing his stage makeup hoping to wash the rest of it off in the shower when he realized Jongdae had pulled up beside him and was leaning over to look at the screen.

Chanyeol was very keenly aware of the fact that Jongdae had slid his hand onto Chanyeol’s thigh for the second time this evening but decided not to comment on it. Instead, he pulled up a video of their performance some fan had uploaded so they could look through it and laugh and wince at all of the tiny mistakes they’d made. Since this required only one hand, Chanyeol slid his other one down Jongdae’s back so he was so close to groping his ass. Jongdae did not react either, which was a little disappointing.

After they’d finished, Chanyeol found some other video to keep them amused but the more he tried to distract himself, the more aware he was of Jongdae’s presence in his personal space while they were alone. He kept glancing over at the face leaning in close to his own. Jongdae was still wearing heavy eyeshadow and his eyelashes were longer than usual with mascara. It was a good look.

“You know, you can take your hand off my leg now,” Chanyeol said, breaking the silence as he put his phone away on account of low battery.

“I could,” Jongdae said leaning back with a yawn, “but I don’t want to. I’d also like to remind you that your hand is currently on my ass.”

Chanyeol looked down as if he forgot it was there. “So what of it?”

“‘So what of it?’” Jongdae repeated.

“Please, and thank you,” he said with a tense smile. Jongdae’s hand was not being particularly discrete in where it wandered and Chanyeol was doing his best to stay still. Tightening his own grip was getting him nowhere.

“If you don’t like it you should just say so.” Jongdae said idly, not stopping what he was doing.

“It’s not that I…don’t like it. Just, y’know, maybe not here.” He gestured around them. There were still people moving about the room beyond the curtain.

“No one is watching,” Jongdae said with a wave of his hand. “And your hand is still on my ass.”

So it was. Chanyeol kneaded it a bit before moving inward to make a point. He knew he was making Jongdae uncomfortable but this was how things were. Admitting defeat was losing out and he was not about to call it quits. Still, he was a little apprehensive. “Sure they can’t see us…for now. But that’s a thin curtain.”

“Dude, you need to relax a little. We’ve been doing this for months, and the stylists already know when we need to be alone.” He gave Chanyeol’s thigh a reassuring squeeze. He jumped a little.

“It’s been killing me. Slowly.”

“Oh, you don’t say?” Jongdae said, shifting uncomfortably against Chanyeol’s hand.

“You know perfectly well what you’re doing.”

He snorted, “And you don’t? I couldn’t even breathe last week with your mammoth hands sliding up my thigh let alone how you somehow manage to fit my ass in your hand.”

It was oh so very satisfying to finally hear that out loud. He felt validated and this, whatever it was, felt much less…one sided. As he thought this Jongdae’s hand slid higher and higher until Chanyeol was forced to grab his tiny wrist and wrench his hand away from his groin.

Jongdae pouted, actually pouted. “Can I have my hand back? I was doing something important.”

“No.” He was glad he was strong enough to keep Jongdae from breaking free. Thank god—Jongdae might be strong but he was also small. Chanyeol stood up, pulling Jongdae with him so he was at a much better height advantage.

“Then I’ll just use the other one,” he hummed. Starting to slide it along the outside of Chanyeol’s thigh this time and back towards his ass. Maybe standing up wasn’t such a great idea; Jongdae still had ample access to his target.

Chanyeol quickly reached down and snatched the other hand and held them high. “Your tiny hands aren’t going anywhere.”

The ridiculousness of the situation, with Jongdae nearly hanging in the air staring at Chanyeol blankly was somehow hilarious and he couldn’t keep from laughing. Jongdae too started to crack up until they were both bent over breathless, Jongdae’s arms released from their prison. This whole thing was absurd. Neither of them knew what was going on, they’d never said a word about it. It had just happened. For now all he could do was laugh. Inspired he reached over to grope Jongdae again.

Jongdae gave a yelp, and then looked pissed for a moment. “Not fair.” Chanyeol only laughed harder.

“You’re the one that isn’t fair, I’m just keeping up,” he said with a wink.

“Am I?” He said, eyebrows raised. “Then I suppose I should point out that, after a bit of searching, you have no ass for me to grab. Tragic really.”

Chanyeol was well aware of this fact but still stated, “It’s just too big for you.”

“Please, I can grab Sehun’s just fine and he’s nearly as tall.”

“Shh, there’s people everywhere just outside.” He was hoping to change the subject. His ass wasn’t that bad.

Jongdae took one look beyond the curtain and laughed. “It’s not as if weirder things have happened in here. They’re paid not to talk and they haven’t…more or less.”

“Those two will be out soon,” Chanyeol pointed towards the shower.

“Have you ever been scrubbed down by Kyungsoo or had to wait 5 years while he does it himself? It takes a solid half hour, if not more.” Jongdae was crossing his arms.

“Is that so?” he said.

“Yeah, so we’re going to be here for a while.” Jongdae turned to a nearby mirror examining his makeup and trying to scrub some of it off. He should have taken one of the wipes from the stylists while he had the chance. At least there were a few in the bathroom.

An awkward silence settled between them and Chanyeol couldn’t ignore the impulse to break it in whatever way might be the most annoying. Suddenly inspired, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s small waist and squeezed, leaving his arms wrapped around Jongdae’s middle.

“Waeee?” Jongdae whined as he tried to wriggle out of Chanyeol’s grasp. He’d been so focused on his face he hadn’t seen Chanyeol in the mirror. Chanyeol only laughed and hugged tighter, all but lifting Jongdae in the air. In a matter of seconds, Jongdae pinched his arm and he let go, rubbing his arm. He saw a hungry look in Jongdae’s eyes only to be pulled back by the front of his hoodie, and down for a hard but brief kiss.

Chanyeol stumbled back and gaped at him. “Surprise!” Jongdae said grinning.

“Surprise my ass,” Chanyeol said, “what the fuck was that?” Not waiting for an answer he took a step closer. He placed one hand behind Jongdae’s head and another on his chin to tilt his head up. Before Jongdae could make another sound Chanyeol’s mouth was on his, far more insistent. Jongdae opened up almost immediately beneath him as Chanyeol slid a hand down his back to keep them close. It turned out Jongdae was a damn good kisser, much to Chanyeol’s enjoyment and dismay.

When Jongdae had the audacity to bite his bottom lip, forcing a low groan out of him, he knew he had to do something. Clumsily, he backed Jongdae against the wall behind him and pressed his tongue in, exploring the inside of his mouth thoroughly. He knew he wasn’t subtle but the force had Jongdae’s hands clenching fistfuls of his hoodie desperate for more.

After a few long minutes, or was it seconds? They broke apart breathing heavily. Chanyeol’s hand, the one that had been on Jongdae’s back, slid downward while Jongdae’s hands rested on his hips, fingers digging into his sweatshirt. For a moment they just stared at each other blankly. Chanyeol had no idea what he looked like, but Jongdae’s face was flushed, his lips red, and his eyes still gleamed. This was not how he imagined tonight would go but Chanyeol had the impression this was only the beginning.

There was a sudden jolt as Jongdae lightly kicked him in the shin and nudged his legs apart. Chanyeol laughed when he realized what he was trying to do, but was too short to really pull it off. Frowning, Jongdae put his hand right back in dangerous territory instead as he came oh so close to palming Chanyeol directly. Unable to use his thigh properly he ground his hip forward. The whole thing was maddening.

Chanyeol forcefully pulled Jongdae’s attention back upwards once again as brought his lips to Jongdae’s but instead of deepening the kiss he opted to slowly placing kiss after kiss along Jongdae’s throat. Near the nape of his neck Chanyeol started to suck before…

Jongdae’s arms were suddenly on his chest pushing him back. ”Wait, wait…mm, don’t do that.”

“Why?” Chanyeol asked, trying to remove Jongdae’s hands and continue what he was doing.

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “We have an interview tomorrow. I don’t want to slather a fuckton of makeup on my neck thanks. Or wear a turtleneck.”

“Oh. Right…then take this off.” He tugged at Jongdae’s hoodie which was very quickly pulled off and thrown aside, causing Jongdae’s carefully styled hair to stick up. Chanyeol would have laughed if he wasn’t busy taking in the sight of Jongdae in nothing but a thin tank top–this situation held much more potential.

“You too,” Jongdae prompted. Chanyeol complied and immediately wrapped his hands around Jongdae’s small waist again to hold him in place while he planted eager kisses along Jongdae’s shoulders, and collar bones while Jongdae ran his fingers down Chanyeol’s back.

Sliding a hand up Jongdae’s side, he moved his hand to play with one of Jongdae’s nipples as he locked lips once again. Appreciating Jongdae’s soft moaning into his mouth. Any self-satisfaction he had was shattered when Jongdae started moving his hips again, pressing up against Chanyeol. He was well aware of how hard he was, how hard they both were, so there was no point in ignoring it.

“So,” he said between kisses, having no particular desire to stop, “how are we gonna…deal…?”

“How do you think?” Jongdae started as he reached for the waistband of Chanyeol’s sweats.

“Here? Seriously?”

“Do you want to be walking around when you’re that hard?” Jongdae pointedly looked down to where they were nearly pressed together.

“No,” he swallowed. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Jongdae’s fingers playing with the ties of his sweats.

“Then-”

“Not so fast,” Chanyeol said before Jongdae could go any further, “you too.” Chanyeol lightly palmed the bulge in Jongdae’s own sweats before attacking his waistband in turn. Unexpectedly, Jongdae’s expression shuttered and he went completely still. Chanyeol paused, “Dae?”

Jongdae shook his head and looked directly into Chanyeol’s eyes. “You know what I have an idea, a great one” Jongdae said, pulling his own waistband back to where it was. A cat-like smile spread across his face. Chanyeol was starting to have mixed feelings about those smiles of his.

“What kind of idea?” He asked apprehensively

“The best kind.” Jongdae said, humming. “Go sit down.” Chanyeol moved to do so but before he could take a seat Jongdae said, “Wait, no, one sec.” Jongdae walked over and finished untying Chanyeol’s sweatpants and slowly pulled them down his legs.

“Wha-” Chanyeol gasped at the sudden exposure–the waiting room wasn’t exactly warm. Instinctively he knew what was coming next but when he also found his underwear being pulled down, leaving him completely exposed, he glanced around and opened his mouth to protest.

“Quiet,” Jongdae hissed. He was looking a little apprehensive but that quickly melted into determination as he pushed Chanyeol back into the chair and got down on his knees. “If you make one noise I’m going to gag you.”

Chanyeol nodded, still shook. He barely registered what Jongdae was even saying, his eyes focused intently on his mouth. The mouth that was probably going to end up on his dick. Chanyeol’s dick was going to be in Jongdae’s mouth. The concept clattered around his mind drowning out anything else.

His brain managed to function long enough for him to say, “Wait, you don’t have to we can just, I dunno…hands?”

Jongdae, who was very much focused on Chanyeol’s dick in front of him, responded with, “Nope, we’re already here. You can return the favour some other way.” Who was Chanyeol to argue with that? Not when those pretty lips were already so very close.

Jongdae finally placed his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs. Pushing them farther apart so he could lean in. He glanced up through his lashes before placing a line of kisses along his thighs, biting and sucking while his thumb rubbed circles just above his knee. Chanyeol whipped his arm up to cover his mouth to keep from letting the noises escape his throat. For once in his life he cursed his long thighs. When Jongdae’s cheek finally brushed against Chanyeol’s dick he backed off. “Ready?”

“Please just…do something.” Chanyeol said from behind his arm.

Without another word Jongdae slid his hand down to the base of Chanyeol’s dick and began pumping it before settling his hand at the base. Immediately after that, he stuck out his tongue and licked a long stripe from base to tip, glancing up to see how Chanyeol would react. What Jongdae got was a glare and an involuntary buck of his hips. Jongdae only laughed and Chanyeol kicked him lightly.

Jongdae rolled his eyes before lowering them once again. Chanyeol had to actually bite his hand when Jongdae started playing with the tip of his dick, lightly flicking the slit at the top which was already leaking precum. Chanyeol fought the urge to moan as Jongdae wrapped his mouth around the head of Chanyeol’s dick. The hot breath followed by the wet warmth was overwhelming, and this was only the beginning. He was well aware of what Jongdae’s tongue was capable of from their makeout session and it did not bode well for Chanyeol’s control. Then Jongdae began to move.

Dragging his mouth along the sides of Chanyeol’s dick, licking long stripes only to return to the head once more, bobbing in and out. Licking. It was all Chanyeol could do to settle on whispering, “Fuck,” over and over. After Chanyeol moaned audibly for the first time, Jongdae hummed around his dick causing him to shiver. He was getting closer and Jongdae didn’t seem like he was stopping soon if the look of mirth in his eyes was anything to judge by.

Chanyeol didn’t care anymore. “Just finish already,” he pleaded.

Jongdae popped off his dick with an obscene noise. “That’s no fun now, is it?”

“Seriously Dae.” His plea was met with a pump with Jongdae’s hand.

If this was how it was going to be, Chanyeol was going to have to do something himself. He moved his socked foot to press against the bulge in Jongdae’s own pants in retaliation. The movement had Jongdae hitching his breath sharply but it was worth it when Jongdae practically yelped as he kept at it, unfortunately squeezing Chanyeol’s dick in the process. His eyes were wide with shock, and something else. His pupils went wide and he froze…so Chanyeol kneaded a little more. It was incredibly satisfying until Jongdae pushed his leg aside and took Chanyeol’s dick into his mouth as far as he could reach, pumping rapidly with his other hand. The sudden heat pushed all of the air from his lungs and he whipped his arm up again to stifle the moan.

Jongdae hummed and it was a matter of seconds before he couldn’t take it anymore. Jongdae’s movements were getting rougher and more erratic and even more so as Chanyeol could no longer stop himself from fucking his face, grabbing a fistful of Jongdae’s hair and no longer giving a shit about what noises he was making.

He was about to come. “I’m…” He couldn’t say anymore.

When he had ridden down from his high he noticed Jongdae sliding his mouth from Chanyeol’s dick. “You didn’t.”

Jongdae only smiled and pulled himself up to press his mouth against Chanyeol’s. He could taste his own cum. Quickly Chanyeol pushed him back and wiped his mouth. “Gross.”

Jongdae laughed, “If I had to taste your gross cum so do you.”

Jongdae himself still looked a little out of it and Chanyeol looked down curiously. “Oh?”

The front of Jongdae’s sweats were clearly wet with his own release. “Shut up, you should have kept your stupid huge feet to yourself. What am I supposed to do with this mess.”

“You have an extra pair.” Chanyeol reminded him. “We’re about to have a shower.”

“Oh…right. That’s good then.”

“Yeah.”

“So.”

“So.…”

“What now?” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo weren’t done yet so they were both left sitting there, trying to clean up as best they could in case anyone walked into the area outside the shower area. Granted if anyone was going to be curious enough to walk into this area of the waiting room they would have done so by now.

“You know, since we’re both last,” Jongdae said trying to make himself comfortable while hiding the wet spot on his pants, “we can just shower together.”

“I’m not sure I like that idea.”

“You absolutely do.”

Chanyeol grinned, “Yeah you’re right.”

“We’re just saving time right?”

“Oh of course.”

“And we’re pretty stressed out.”

“Don’t remind me,” Chanyeol said, thinking of all their schedules. “Anything to ease the tension, right?”

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Jongdae gave another one of those smiles.

Chanyeol grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows. Jongdae burst into laughter and soon they were both in hysterics again even if there was a small string of tension, or rather anticipation, underlying all of it.

At that moment Kyungsoo and Baekhyun walked out of the bathroom. They both looked clean and refreshed. “What the fuck are you guys laughing so loudly at?” Baekhyun demanded, touseling his wet hair with a soft yellow towel.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Chanyeol said.

“Hurry up, we have to leave soon,” Kyungsoo said, walking up beside Baekhyun.

“You’re the ones who spent 45 minutes in the shower, do that shit at home.” Chanyeol said looking to Jongdae for some kind of validation.

“He’s right,” was all Jongdae said in a good-natured tone. Traitor, be more upset.

He was going to add more before Jongdae was suddenly dragging both him and their things past Baekhyun and Kyungsoo into the shower room before the others could say anything.

A soon as the door was closed Chanyeol found himself pressed against the wall of the bathroom and pulled down into another deep kiss. They didn’t have time for this. “Hey, not that I don’t want to do this, but maybe we should, uh, get in the shower.”

“You trying to get into my pants, Yeol? Fine, start stripping.” Jongdae said, quickly pulling off his tank top and soiled sweats. “Wait, makeup.”

Huffing, Chanyeol grabbed a wipe and dragged it across his face and then did what he was told and pulled off his sweater and t-shirt, shucking his sweats aside. He debated leaving his boxers on for a second before tossing them aside too. “Strip, as if your face wasn’t just in my crotch?”

The room was still warm from the last shower but Chanyeol was shivering anyway. He walked past Jongdae to turn on the showerhead and make sure the temperature was fine before stepping under it and feeling the sweet bliss of hot water pouring down his back. It was then that he looked over at Jongdae and froze.

They all lived together, the members. They’d all seen each other naked, heck they’d all showered together at one point or another…though maybe not recently. But what he saw was definitely new. Protruding from Jongdae’s now exposed dick was a shiny silver ring. He had a dick piercing. A dick piercing. When the fuck did that happen?

“Like what you see?” Jongdae asked, noticing Chanyeol staring. His light tone was betrayed by the blush on his cheeks. Suddenly self-conscious Chanyeol looked away for a moment to realize he was already half-hard again. His gaze was then inevitably drawn once again to the piercing.

Chanyeol choked on his spit. “Y-yeah,” he said lamely.

“Then move over.” Jongdae stepped into the shower with him. It was a big shower but Jongdae decided Chanyeol couldn’t hog the water all to himself. Chanyeol didn’t really mind stepping aside, he was still too busy focusing on Jongdae’s piercing, his imagination working furiously.

“When did you…? Why did you…?” Chanyeol had way too many questions.

“A while ago,” Jongdae said, not quite looking at Chanyeol. “It’s, um, finally healed and…I got it for, uh, reasons.”

Chanyeol gulped as he watched Jongdae’s dick move as he did. “Those reasons being…?”

“They’re pretty obvious, Chanyeol, or are you that stupid.”

“That’s pretty extre-” he started but Chanyeol decided he really didn’t care why Jongdae’s dick now had a shiny silver piercing. He just felt a great need to reach out and wrap his hand around it. To play with it. So he did. Sure he probably should have asked but at least he was gentle.

Jongdae hissed and looked like he’d been shot through with electricity. Chanyeol slowly rubbed his thumb over the piercing as he pumped Jongdae’s dick, making it twist back and forth. He could feel Jongdae’s dick hardening as he continued to play with the piercing.

“P-please, Chanyeol, stop…” Jongdae pleaded. Chanyeol could see exactly what this was doing to him and quite liked it.

“You really want me to?” He asked Jongdae, pausing.

“…no.” Jongdae managed to get out. It wasn’t until Jongdae’s knees nearly gave way and Chanyeol caught him that he realized he clearly he wasn’t used to the stimulation quite yet. Still, he thought, this is going to be interesting. He removed his hand and left Jongdae’s dick half-hard and hanging between them.

“Seriously, you’re stopping?” Jongdae whined.

“Shut up, I’m thinking.”

Jongdae’s pupils were huge again and he was obviously trying very hard not to do anything. As one hand reached to touch himself Chanyeol swatted it away. Jongdae’s expression shifted painfully as he stepped closer to Chanyeol. He was obviously trying to rub himself against Chanyeol’s hip so he moved aside to keep him from doing so. Jongdae looked so put out. Chanyeol laughed until mischief gleamed in Jongdae’s eyes as they cleared a bit as he took hold of Chanyeol’s own dick.

“Don’t think I don’t know you like this as much as I do. You’ve been half-hard since I took off my boxers.”

Chanyeol had nothing to say to that. He pulled at Jongdae’s wrist until he let go. He swallowed deeply and guided Jongdae to the wall. Chanyeol kissed Jongdae briefly before placing small, but hard kisses along his torso, dropping to his knees completely as Jongdae had done for him. He winced as they hit the hard tile–he was going to have bruises tomorrow.

The piercing was right in front of his face and the thought of wrapping his mouth around it was sending waves of heat through his body. Instead of just going for it Chanyeol wrapped one of his hands around Jongdae’s dick again, his thumb over the piercing at the tip of Jongdae’s dick.

“Why are your hands so fucking…huge?” Jongdae whined.

“Just to piss you off,” Chanyeol grinned before wrapping his index finger and thumb over the base only. He reached up to grab Jongdae’s ass again. He reached in just a little further for emphasis and Jongdae kicked him.

“It’s working.”

“Good, I’m glad someone appreciates them.” He kept both hands in place as he imitated what Jongdae had just done to him, albeit clumsily. He used his tongue to lick long stripes along Jongdae’s dick. When his tongue came back to the piercing at the tip of Jongdae’s dick Jongdae’s hands immediately dug into his hair.

Chanyeol sat back, grabbed Jongdae’s hands and placed them at his sides. “No touching.”

Jongdae stared at him in disbelief. “What?” he deadpanned.

“That’s the rule,” Chanyeol said before finally putting his mouth around the head of Jongdae’s dick, tongue playing with the piercing. Jongdae’s moan of frustration felt so good, even if Chanyeol had to take his hand off his ass to prevent Jongdae from bucking his hips forward. Unable to help himself, he hummed and saw Jongdae’s hands clench in lieu of not being able to do anything.

Chanyeol then inched further, starting to move back and forth along the shaft. He kept his tongue swirling around the ring of metal as much as he could, taking in the salty precum as it came out. He made a face at the taste but didn’t stop because it was clearly driving Jongdae crazy.

He was busy taking Jongdae in as far as he could without gagging, popping on and off to lick the sensitive skin at the tip before he got another idea.

“I have an idea,” Chanyeol said looking up at Jongdae.

“And that is?” Jongdae asked, breathless. His hands were pressed against the wall and his expression was strained. “It better involve your mouth being back on my dick.”

“Unfortunately, no,” he said, brushing Jongdae’s piercing with his finger and watching him flinch. “How about I finger fuck myself while you watch? No touching.”

“That’s a terrible idea.”

“But you love it.”

“…I do.”

Chanyeol grinned. “Then give me a sec.” He did his best to clean himself before slicking up his fingers with liberal amounts of soap. It wasn’t ideal but he didn’t have anything else.

He carefully pressed one finger inside, closing his eyes tight as he began to move it slowly, stretching until he could slowly add a second one.

“Faster,” Jongdae hissed. Chanyeol opened his eyes to see Jongdae standing with his arms crossed to keep them from moving.

“You try sticking your fingers up your ass and tell me how it is after.” Chanyeol said, his eyes fluttering closed as he scissored his fingers back and forth.

“We’re kind of pressed for time.”

“I’ve only, ahh, done this like twice, give me a break.” He was almost ready for one more.

“Oh,” Jongdae said, obviously intrigued, “For who?~”

Chanyeol blushed, wishing he hadn’t said anything. “For me,” he admitted before looking once more at Jongdae to see his reaction. “What did I say about touching?”

“I had an itch,” he said folding his arm across his chest from where it was obviously going to touch his dick.

“You just liked that idea.” Chanyeol grunted.

At that moment there was a sudden knock on the door. “Hurry up, you have 10 minutes!” a voice that was no doubt Baekhyun’s called.

“Preferably less,” Kyungsoo added.

“Shit,” Chanyeol said, removing his fingers. “What now?”

“This,” Jongdae said suddenly pressed up against him. Their dicks were slick between their bodies. “Bend your knees a little you stupid giant.”

Chanyeol slid down the wall smirking. His expression didn’t last long as Jongdae was sliding his hand over both their dicks faster and faster. “Help me,” he said with a strained voice.

Chanyeol silently added his hand to Jongdae’s, causing them both to groan. Chanyeol matched Jongdae’s pace, occasionally thumbing Jongdae’s piercing and sending a jolt through him.

“Close,” Jongdae said after Chanyeol flicked his piercing for the third time. He’d held out for a while. Seconds passed and both of their chests were covered with flecks of cum. Jongdae didn't step back. He helped Chanyeol finish before stepping back and leaning against the shower wall.

Chanyeol slid down the wall, breathing deeply. He was grinning.

“What are you smiling at?” Jongdae said, brows furrowed.

“You came first.” Chanyeol gave Jongdae one of the sly smiles Jongdae had been giving him this entire time.

Jongdae only rolled his eyes before suddenly standing up straight. “Oh shit, the time.”

“Oh shit,” Chanyeol echoed, standing up quickly and groaning as his knees protested.

Neither of them felt like moving at this very moment but out of necessity they started helping each other wash before towelling off and dressing themselves. Shortly after they were both cleaned and clothed and refreshed, Chanyeol walked up behind Jongdae, put his mouth near his ear and said, “Next time, we’re doing that differently.”

“How do you know there will be a next time?” Jongdae asked, eyebrows raised as he turned to look at Chanyeol.

“I like our game and I know how much you like my…hands.” Chanyeol said confidently and laughed. The expression on Jongdae’s face told him everything he needed to know about that. “Plus,” he added, “I’m sure you want to experiment a bit more.”

“You just want to be experimented on.”

“You caught me there,” Chanyeol said walking on ahead towards the exit, not looking back.

-

“Get your asses over to this van before I kill you both,” Baekhyun shouted.

They both smirked until they saw the look on Kyungsoo’s face, which was enough to sober anyone up.

They all piled into the van and Chanyeol gave Jongdae’s thigh a squeeze as he climbed into the back seat. Jongdae glared and Baekhyun gave him a puzzled look. Chanyeol only raised an eyebrow. Jongdae’s expression melted into s sly, secret smile before he turned his head to look outside.

“Y’all are weird,” Baekhyun muttered before looking at his phone.

Chanyeol was already planning ahead. Whatever “this” was he was sure it was going to be fun from here on.

**Author's Note:**

> For M, M, K, and N who encouraged (forced) me to write this and said nice things to me when it was finished. I love (hate) you all. 
> 
> Super big shout out to my wonderful beta, N. I owe you my life.
> 
>  
> 
> ** My Twitter [dejakyu](https://twitter.com/dejakyu)  
> ** Writing Twitter [carpedaem](https://twitter.com/carpedaem)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/dejakyu)


End file.
